Beautiful Memories
by evilkitties101
Summary: You'll just have to find out, but let me warn you, it's sad... Okay, I know it's really short, but that's all it has to it, so no begging for chapters. duh


*Note* I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters relating to this show. You know how sometimes stories are written from poems or songs? Well this is one of them...I warn you...It's sad..  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Beautiful Memories  
  
By Bailey Woods  
  
The cold lonely nights whisper chilling tales in my ear,  
  
Showing me scenes of when you were here,  
  
You left me here on this place alone,  
  
Beatiful memories, wasted and gone.  
  
Bakura opened the door to young Ryou's house. He didn't know what he would say to him, all because of the fight they had that morning. He had hurt Ryou so much...no sorry or I love you could make up for what he did.  
  
You told me you didn't love me,  
  
And you slammed the door on my face,  
  
Once again, leaving me alone,  
  
Beautiful memories, wasted and gone.  
  
"Ryou...Ryou can you hear me?" No answer. Bakura wasn't surprised, he had expected Ryou to act this way. After he had left Ryou, Bakura had felt really bad so he bought a dozen roses for Ryou, and had them delivered to his house, all with a sticker attatched saying I love you on the petals. He knew this wouldn't make up for the pain...but it might help.  
  
Looking at pictures on the wall,  
  
Wondering if you're thinking of me at all,  
  
Thinking of you makes me cry and moan,  
  
Beautiful memories, wasted and gone.  
  
Bakura stared at the wall as he walked upstairs towards Ryou's room. The photos cut him like daggers, reminding him of the good times he had with Ryou. He wondered if he would ever be forgiven for what he said...  
  
"Why are you always so cruel to people? All we're trying to do is help you!" screamed Ryou at the oblivious Yami.  
  
"Help? Is that what you're trying to do?" chuckled Bakura. "Well you could help me by getting out of my life!" This seemed to hurt Ryou the most.  
  
"Y-You really want me to go away? I've been by your side forever..." Ryou started to tear up. In the past, Bakura would have started to calm down, but something kept him from stopping.  
  
"Forever is about to end, little one. I can't be here anymore...I'm leaving you..." Ryou looked up at Bakura, his porcelain face stained with tears. Bakura couldn't look back at Ryou, it was too painful for him.  
  
He opened the door, and slammed it in Ryou's face...  
  
I can't go on anymore,  
  
Knowing that you will never walk through my door,  
  
Memories will haunt me forever and long,  
  
Beautiful they are, wasted and gone.  
  
He entered Ryou's room, nervously looking around for any sign of the little one. He was about to walk out when a small piece of paper on Ryou's bed caught his attention.  
  
- Dear Bakura -  
  
Losing you makes everything meaningless, I can't go on. I hope you love me in the same way that I will always love you.  
  
- Ryou -  
  
Sadness will always fill my heart,  
  
As I know that we're apart,  
  
Beautiful memories are all I have,  
  
Beautiful memories of moments past.  
  
A panic swept over Bakura as he finished the short note. Only then did he notice the trail of blood leading to the bathroom door.   
  
'No!' he thought to himself. 'You can't do this to me!' Bakura rushed to Ryou's bathroom, and quickly opened the door. It was too late... Bakura screamed in agony as he rushed over to Ryou's limp body. There was a knife lying next to him. Bakura realized that the note was a suicide note.  
  
"Please, Ryou, wake up, g-get up!" He yelled at Ryou's body. It did not move. "No, don't leave me here..." He stared into Ryou's open eyes, and collapsed on the ground from agony, while still holding the dead figure.   
  
He looked at the knife...it would all be over soon...  
  
Beautiful memories, of what we once where,  
  
Beautiful memories...  
  
Bakura picked up the knife to take his own life, but something stopped him. There in the bathtub was a dozen roses.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Btw, that poem was also written by me, not much to be proud of lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I don't care lol. 


End file.
